Nota de Salvación
by Haibaku Kuso TomorrowBrawler
Summary: Mira vive deprimida en una casa donde es odiada y tiene entre dos caminos: Odiarse a si misma o aceptar la invitación de su amigo? DanxMira fraternal. Mensaje al final. Este fanfic participa en el reto *bajo cualquier situación* de la "Comunidad: ¡Mundo Bakugan!"


Yo: Hola chicos! He venido con un nuevo fic

Ryuga: Y con qué derecho lo haces?

Yo: Oh... cierto. Ryuga y los demás me secuestraron. Buen trabajo Rox T.T

Dark: Hola

Yo: ¿Qué haces aquí? Ni siquiera vi tu imagen en Beyblade!

Len: No te quejes, que a partir de ya protegeremos la revolución.

Yo: OK

Disclaimer: Bakugan y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sólo la historia, mis oc's y yo mismo.

Posdata: "este fanfic participa en el reto *bajo cualquier situación* de la Comunidad: ¡Mundo Bakugan!"

* * *

Mira POV

Me siento tan sola. No sé en qué pensaba al vivir... Mi padre me odia por algo que no recuerdo, mi hermano no me deja estar con Ace, mis amigos se burlan de mi, mi única amiga me engañó y se acostó con mi ex novio... ¿qué puedo hacer? ¿Qué hice para que Dios me deje sola?

Fin Mira POV

Keith escuchó el grito de Mira y se dirigió con furia a su habitación y empezó a golpear a su hermana

- ¡Lo que hiciste fue asesinar a nuestra madre! ¡Mi padre y yo lo recordamos muy bien!

Y le dijo unas miles de cosas más que no puedo escribir... Como sea, el punto fue que dejó a Mira toda moreteada, lastimada, destruida, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera. Y lo peor fue que es por algo que ella no recordaba...

FLASHBACK

Una niñita linda de pelo naranja corría con su pelota en el parque. Mientras, dos adultos y un niño mayor veían a la niña con mucho cariño. De pronto, la niña perseguía la pelota y corría y corría hasta que se tropezó a media calle. En eso, la mujer corrió, tacleó a la niña y murió atropellada. Bueno, no instantaneamente. Ya se la llevaron al hospital. Ya ahí, se acercaba su hora final y la mujer le dijo a su esposo...

- Cariño... Keith... proméntanme algo... - dijo casi a punto de morir.

- ¿Qué...? - dijeron los dos

- No odien a la pequeña Mira... - dijo la mujer - Ella no tiene la culpa... Ella no merece que la maltraten... es tan solo una niña... no quiero que viva sola... se los ruego... trátenla bien.. por favor... - en eso muere...

La pobre mujer se sacrificó para salvar a su hija Mira... lamentablemente los dos chicos se dejaron llevar por el dolor de su corazón que hicieron caso omiso a lo que la pobre chica les dijo... Perdieron a su mamá y tomaron venganza por lo de Mira... pero ¿por qué ella? Ella no recuerda lo que pasó... y si se lo recuerdan, no es precisamente para que ella la recordara.

Ya cuando Keith la dejó, Mira se acurrucó en un rincón de su habitación llorando, pero en silencio, para que no la escuchen, no sea que su padre venga a golpearla otra vez.

- ¿por qué? - decía Mira para sí con voz dolida - ¿por qué a mí? ¿Qué hice yo para merecer esto? ¿Por qué me hacen esto? ¿Acaso no valgo nada? Soy un accidente acaso? ¿Soy una maldición? ¿Soy acaso una basura que vale menos que eso?

En eso, Mira recuerda algo...

FLASHBACK

- Pero es que mi padre y Keith me siguen golpeando. No sé qué hacer necesito ayuda - Dijo Mira llorando - creo que ya no puedo confiar ni siquiera en mi misma...

- Entiendo - dijo Dan a su lado y le da una nota - Espero que puedas ir con nosotros. Te lo agradecería mucho.

- Gracias, pero no soy religiosa ni nada por el estilo - dijo Mira decepcionada

- No te preocupes, si es un lugar de religión, te engañaron XD - Dan feliz de la vida - Nos vemos. - Dijo yéndose

FIN FLASHBACK

- Nunca leí la nota - dijo Mira y la sacó de su bolsillo.

La nota decía:

_Oye, queremos decirte una cosa para que lo leas XD_

_Lo que pasa es que Dios te Ama y quiere verte feliz y con propósito._

_Tal vez no lo creas porque estás pasando por un tiempo de dolor y tristeza, cualquiera que sea._

_Pero aún así, si quieres ser feliz y vivir en paz, lo único que debes hacer es confiar en el Señor Jesús, el salvador de nuestras vidas. El vino de Dios y se sacrificó por nuestros delitos y desobediencias y resucitó al tercer día, se fue al cielo y nos dejó su precioso Espíritu Santo para que por medio de El nos ayudara a caminar con Dios._

_No es una religión, es una oportunidad grande de experimentar una relación con Dios cara a cara._

_Puedes ir a nuestra congregación en..._ (no sé cuál dirección se me ocurre)

Al terminar, Mira lo pensó un buen rato...

Ya un domingo cualquiera, en un local, un hombre estaba hablando y durante la plática, Mira llegó lo más silencioso que pudo al local y Dan la recibió feliz

- Hola Mira, qué bueno que viniste - dijo Dan en silencio

- Pues espero que esto me ayude a recuperarlo todo - dijo Mira triste

- Antes, quiero decirles una cosa - dijo el señor que hablaba - Tal vez no hago esto muy seguido lo de la llamada "salvación" pero tengo que hacerlo porque para eso vino Jesucristo a la tierra

- ¿De qué habla? - dijo Mira

- Se que quieres ser feliz y tal vez has pasado tormentos, sufrimiento, y crees que si te mueres irás al cielo - dijo el señor - pero sólo hay un camino para ir al cielo, y es creer en Jesús, creer que Él derramó su sangre por nuestra maldad y que si no hubiese muerto y resucitado, no sé dónde estaríamos. Así que si hay alguien que quiere aceptar a Jesús como su salvador, levanten la mano.

En eso algunos levantaron la mano. Mira dudó un poco pero ya estaba harta de su vida que tuvo que hacerlo.

- Les pido que se acerquen al frente del público - dijo el señor y Mira se acercó con los demás. El señor dijo - Repitan después de mi. Señor Jesucristo

- Señor Jesucristo - repitió Mira

- ... Te doy gracias por haberme rescatado ...

- Te doy gracias por haberme rescatado

- Creo que por tu sangre soy limpiado de mis pecados

- Creo que por tu sangre soy limpiado de mis pecados

- Te pido perdón por estar alejado de tí

- T-t pido perdón p-por haber-me a-alejado de t-tí - En eso la voz de Mira se quiebra

- Pero ahora sé que soy criatura nueva en Tí

- P-pero aho-ra s-sé que soy nu-nueva criatura en Tí

- Entra en mi corazón

- Entra en mi c-cor-corazón

- Y te seguiré siempre

- Y te seguiré siemp-pre

- Amen

- A-men...

Al termino de esto, el señor oró por todos, en especial por la joven pelinaranja. Atrás de él, estaba Dan, quien estaba muy contento.

Después de varios meses

Mira ha batallado mucho por soportar lo que le hacen su padre y su hermano Keith, pero ya todo ha mejorado. Tanto que ellos se preguntaban qué tenía ella. Le preguntaron y ella les dijo el por qué. Al principio Keith lo tomó como una burla, pero ya después de tanto ruego, aceptó. Al principio se quejaba pero después se conmovió tanto que también aceptó a Jesús en su corazón, por lo que le dijeron a su padre. En eso, el padre de Mira y Keith también lo hizo y al cabo de un año, la vida de Mira ha mejorado bastante, todo porque un amigo le dió una nota que la invitó a esa iglesia, pero no era una invitación, era un ruego desesperado, su amiga iba a suicidarse, pero si no fuera por el Señor, Dan no le hubiera dado la invitación. Ahora ella es feliz y nadie se lo puede quitar.

Esto va a todos los que se sientan solos y tristes, Jesucristo siempre tendrá los brazos abiertos para ustedes, siempre los amó y los va a amar. Solo crean en El y serán felices.

FIN

* * *

Ryuga: Wow O.o

Yo: Si, qué bonito, No? Dejen reviews y toda la cosa XD ah y por cierto: "este fanfic participa en el reto *bajo cualquier situación* de la Comunidad: ¡Mundo Bakugan!"

Matanee! Gazerock is not dead!


End file.
